User talk:TheRealG3rMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the European Union page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Blood-1 (talk) 04:26, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Runwithsun (talk) 08:35, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I heard that only the administrators of a wiki can delete comments. Before I made this account, there was a comment I made a long while back on the wiki of Leon Kuze. It's the comment at the very top. I was wondering if you could delete it for me. It would be greatly appreciated! FF I read all your Fanfics so far except your most recent one(which I just haven't got around to yet....damn Titanfall). I enjoyed all of them, got to explore angles of the Muv-Luv story previously untouched. They give me something entertaining to read while waiting for the next chapter of One Last Time to come out, though I think Takeru is getting very overpowered now. I've been trying to write my own but I usually lose interest after awhile and I'm just not a very good writer to be honest. My only complaint I have with your stories is they're one shots, I wanted more. --Fallschirmjager (talk) 13:07, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, read your most recent story. Sending him all the way back to Lucifer is a new one, but one thing I'm confused about is Yuuhi/Meiya, is she Yuuhi or Meiya playing the role of Yuuhi like in TDA?--Fallschirmjager (talk) 05:00, March 26, 2014 (UTC) So I'm guessing Yuuhi died at some point in this timeline, Yokohama perhaps?--Fallschirmjager (talk) 12:49, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm curious are you going to continue writing?--Fallschirmjager (talk) 22:35, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I also noticed the Yuuko route story was taken down from the Muv-Luv page. Was that you or FF that did that?--Fallschirmjager (talk) 22:51, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I just meant it use to be on FF if you go to the Muv-Luv category, it was towards the top since it was published fairly recently compared to most of the stuff on there. Why you take down JFK?--Fallschirmjager (talk) 22:57, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks.--Fallschirmjager (talk) 23:07, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Photonflower Photonflower Playthrough Any thing new compare to the originals? I can't understand a thing. Fireminer (talk) 01:49, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Character Images Thanks for all the hard work so far. You might want to look into the recent character images, though. Aspect ratio seems off. Superior-chan (talk) 07:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC) There isn't a consistent ratio other than trying to keep the largest image no more than 1000px on its longest side, whether that's the width or the height (wikia's quickviewer for images has terrible loading times, I'm not sure if image file size factors in but it probably does). If it doesn't hit the 1000px limit then as long as the image looks fine then there's no issue. Those images haven't hit the limit at all, anyways, it's just that they just look too vertically compressed. I'm not sure whether it might have been the source video that gave it that look or for any other reason. As for TE CGs, I did download a file with from /m/, 4chan, with the CGs in it some time back; someone ripped CGs and scripts from the PS3 release. I do remember uploading a few on Yande.re, and a few here. TSF CGs are pretty generic though, as are character CGs. As an example, almost all of Stella Bremer's CGs reuse her Tech Gian/Cross Operation artwork (except the one that was cut to use as her character portrait), which is already on here. TE hasa few extras with more plot-centric people like Cryska, Tarisa, and Yui, but for the most part they are scene CGs (with other people in the image, which require context of story to properly quote; I haven't gotten around to playing TE yet), or else don't generally add anything new in showcasing the character (in a new uniform, pilot suit, at a different age, etc.). The rest of them are mostly sprites (e.g. Matika has only one combined CG with Cryska, so a more character-centric image of her would have to be obtained from the screen sprites she has). The rips didn't include sprites. I do have a TE VN CD file lying around, but I'll have to check it to see if it's the PS3 version (in which case it shouldn't even be identifiable by my computer) or the PC version (I do hope that's the case, I think the IRG at least gets one or two new scenes in there). Superior-chan (talk) 07:43, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Galleries in TabView don't seem to be working properly Issue has been solved for now. Do take note that the template on the main tab disrupts references from non-main tabs in a tabber group. If you need to use reference functions, use the and codes on the main tab instead instead. Superior-chan (talk) 03:47, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Military Code Page Deletion Done. Superior-chan (talk) 01:10, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Character Infoboxes: Multi-tabs? Yui's infobox has never used any size adjustment, though. Currently the character infobox is set to three tabs but the same is true for the TSFs. You can take the infobox on Yui's page as the most up-to-date infobox version available. Individual pictures sound good but there's the question of what represents a representative image, especially in Extra; Hakuryou uniform or casual? Upload a few and make the edits, and perhaps we can all get a better idea of what fits who. I'm leaning towards UN uniforms / ground crew flight jumpsuits for the UL/A sprites, though. Superior-chan (talk) 12:42, July 6, 2015 (UTC) The infobox size is set in the template itself. Uploaded images will fit within its constraints, he infobox will never expand itself to fit images. Unless you upload very small images, in which case it will end up being expanded to fit the infobox instead. Superior-chan (talk) 00:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) All things considered the formatting is fine, I like the new style and having more available tabs is always welcome. However there seems to be some issues with the tabber display for the infobox whereby after some edits it will just lose the tabber function entirely. I'm not sure what's the issue (I wasn't the one who made the new infobox) but while it seems to be able to easily switch between 1 image and 4 images on Yui's page, Kashiwagi's one suffers from the error. Currently putting a "-" in the 4thTab place keeps the tabber function, but honestly said I would rather find a way to lose it from visual notice until its use is required, like on Yui's page. And infobox headers like "First Deployment" being rather unsuited for human beings, but since the infobox is supposed to represent basic stats of the character across all the series "TSFs" is also more for convenience than any accurate representation of the character as a whole. I would suggest making all the pages under a tabber and having an infobox for each iteration of the character (eg. like Yui's page separating the character from the art gallery, but with the Extra/UL/Alt./TDA versions of a character that has appeared in all four of those added in-between a "first" or "main" appearance tab and the art gallery tab), but short of massively increasing the pagecount (like on the vehicles' pages, but for each character represented in all of the series; eg. the trilogy characters would be easily getting three, four pages under their name heading) it is also a gigantic hassle and not as pressing a matter as the infobox itself. I usually work within the source when editing, so I also have no idea why the infobox has "Initial Deployment" from the template insert since the template for the infobox itself doesn't have it. Another point worth noting, but my main concern is that it should be functional first before any formatting issues. Superior-chan (talk) 07:25, July 7, 2015 (UTC) The Zuikaku and the Takemikazuchi don't use the same template. The Zuikaku is still stuck on the three-tab infobox tabber while the Takemikazuchi is using the four-tab infobox. The tabber infobox is technically supposed to update itself as per a template page, but your guess is as good as mine. I've added in four tabs for now, so you can put any images you want in the infobox. As for others, if you want to multi-tab any other pages' infobox, you can add in the following code in source: | 4rdTab = | FourthFile = | FourthCaption = Superior-chan (talk) 01:14, July 11, 2015 (UTC) 3D TSF Render vs Lineart for infobox? 2D lineart should always keep precedence over 3D renders assuming roughly similar levels of quality, since lineart is always the "closest" to the original intent of the design. Of course, if the lineart is lacking then the 3D renders would suffice. For example, if the Schwarzesmarken website has renders for the East German MiG-23s then by all means use the renders. If there are color renders of equal quality (in the case of the Zuikaku) then that is acceptable over normal lineart as well. Superior-chan (talk) 12:31, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:ML Fan Visual Encyclopedia I think if your purpose is to (re)acquaint yourself with ren'py as a visual novel engine, its a fine idea. part of my lack of updates lately, is because I have shifted roles at work from a science teacher, to a technology teacher, and had to write a ton of curriculum, much of it focussing on ren'py. I actually get to teach a programming and game design class, and have used ren'py in my classroom both as a teaching tool, and as an extension of my students "tool box" (they started learning python and pygame to learn programming, and then ren'py to focus on design elements). If this is a project you are interested in, and think it will motivate you; go for it. That said, I don't think there is much community need for such a thing. From your description, it sounds like you are making an offline wiki, with heavier emphasis on media assets. I don't think anyone would necessarily download an encylopedia, when answers can be found quicker online. Not that this is necessarily a deal breaker. As an exercise in programming, final reception is irrelavent. But with that out there, I recognize that it can be extremely discouraging to work on a project that might be perceived as useless. You might want to tinker with the idea a bit to make it less of an interactive offline archive and more of a genuine peice of fan work worth downloading an exploring. Perhaps an encyclopedia written "in-universe", like a field manual or one of Sgt Jinguuji's training presentations. Or humoursly, like the owner's manual for a TSF written "for dummies" (The Vault Tec education slides and reels put out by the Fallout series comes to mind), or propoganda written from the American perspective (the only country that can still afford to joke about that silly BETA war). Maybe an educational peice for young children just transitioning to military school. Something creative that can't be found on the wiki proper or the games themselves. Hope this helps. Let me know if I can be of further assistance. Unin (talk) 20:28, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Fortified Suit Images I think I need to set this out here that no matter the quality of the image, no fan edits are allowed on the actual pages. We also never see the bottom half of Stella's TE CG either, so the image falls under fanart status. If you prioritize representation over graphical arrangement, using Stella's Operation Ouka CG is fine. Superior-chan (talk) 01:32, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Usually a footnote is enough for these details, since the suits are largely the same. Of course, if a graphical representation is needed that the canonicity of the representation takes precedence over the other aspects of its details, as should be fitting for a wiki. If Ironside has a CG for his pilot suit, feel free to add it in whenever you can to replace it. Superior-chan (talk) 03:54, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Japan Foreign TSF Acquisition... Apologies for the late reply. I missed it completely until today. They did look into Soviet TSFs as a possible future addition to the IJA, but that resulted in the procurement of the Shiranui Second Phase 3 by Heinemann and Boening; basically a display model that says "Hey, we still have this! Are you sure you want to run to the Russians so soon?" Either way, while its comparative was the Su-47, the Soviets have always relied on numbers to make up for their tried-and-true technology rather than bleeding-edge units used by the US. Any Su-47 operating under Japanese service would also have quickly made way for a locally-developed production; they already have a comparable in the form of the Type-00 series, which means that the base technology is already there. The issue is more of Japan's chronic problem during WWII; how to out-logistic their assumed standard, the Soviet Union and the USA, which is basically flat-out impossible. Aquiring a Typhoon or a Rafale for tinkering would be easier. Given that the EU and Japan are in good relations, individual units being sent back and forth as goodwill technology exchanges are easier to handle. An 00C for a Typhoon/Rafale sounds like a fair enough deal. Local choices would probably lean heavily towards a modified Shiranui; there is already the Shiranui Type 1C as a working platform for future modification works. Getting a Type-00 is less of an issue for the IJA than it is for the IRG; because the Type-00 is considered as equipment not belonging to IJA logistics, getting one will largely depend on whether the IRG is willing to loan out one or not. A C variant might be possible as a short-term loan; F and A variants are a bit iffy, and the IJA getting a R variant for their uses will be unprecedented and certainly very difficult to set up a situation for (literally no legal means left for the IJA to get an R if the Shogun does not step in against the top commanders of the IRG, and even then if its the entire command caste against the Shogun, he/she'd be hard-pressed to make good her decision too, meaning worst comes to worst they'd have to resort to force and specops' one of their own bases to get a Type-00R, assuming it is as easy to reach and that all the few 00Rs in active status are not secluded away underground in a private hangar underneath the Imperial Palace in Kyoto or something). I am not sure what to say about the F-22A, even downgraded. You'll probably need to consider this from the US perspective; a nation with G-bombs and probably the strongest TSF in the world, which banned export for the F-22A to prevent any other nation from threatening its position of power. Handing out an F-22A, even a downgrade, counts as a threat, in which case you need to consider what it is like; sharpen a blunt knife long enough and it can cut. A downgraded F-22A would have to be stripped of almost everything that makes it functional; the radar, the reduced seismic signature during movement, delivered without the radar-absorbent paint, and which point a F-15E that has been tinkered with extensively seems less troublesome to work with. Even the joints and internal construction could result in vastly improved 3G TSFs that can utilize other means of avoiding detection (rampant unrestricted jamming of all channels and using other means of communication, for one). And this is a US that, as of the construction of the Shiranui Phase 3, let Heinmann go with that one because they already have reliable means to counter shape-based stealth (the Phase 3's shape was also more of anti-BETA armor than stealth shaping, and they didn't anticipate the Shiranui Phase 3 Unit 1 being loaded with active stealth systems prior to its disappearance). Basically, what you should ask yourself is "If I were one of the leaders of a supernation with two of the world's most cutting-edge technology available, and am sharing land with my longtime enemy which would no doubt seek to put a knife in my side if possible, can I actually afford to let my tech flow freely out into the world?" After all, the Soviets already tried it once by trying to reverse-engineer the F-15, resulting in the MiG-25, and they have fairly capable technicians on their side. The key thing is to keep in mind when writing a scenario is, what could Yuuko have that could justify letting go of an F-22A for in exchange, and what would the exchange mean for the US? Even in the unlikely scenario of Japan turning the XG-70 against the US after the exchange, I'll still put my money on the G-bomb equipped US Space Force than the IJASF, whose HSSTs come from the US itself. How much G-element is available for bargining from Japan considering that the the US is sitting on a fairly sizable cache itself, and that they destroyed Soviet G-element work sites? Is the UN even allowed to have G-elements for use rather than straight assignment to a cache for Security Council nations and nations involved in the Alternative Plans, and if not, how did Yuuko get a hold of Japan's share? Would the US even allow Yuuko to barter with them that way instead of storming through, either via clandestine means, or the UN Security Council, to get dirt on Yuuko and possibly slap her with a sanction to give up that bit of G-element to the UN, where the US has a more direct hand in controlling how it's distributed, or worse? This is a US that isn't as afraid to get its hands dirty; the stick of political ramifications is less effective on their hands than it is IRL. The US is unchallenged in space, but their major assets are all on Earth. TSFs are a lot faster to get to target than a moving fortress, and they share a continent with their bitter enemies; to add to the fire, they're right next to each other; with all the open space in Canada the Canadian forces won't be able to effectively repel a Soviet incursion. Technology leakage is a more pressing concern with TSFs than a large target that they could bomb into oblivion over the Pacific Ocean; if the US had no intention of carrying out a conventional intercept then even whatever escorts the IJA could cobble together wouldn't even matter; after all, the US is not the nation with a naval line stacked right up next to a Phase 4 Hive. Even if the US knew of the more intricate details of the combat applications for Soviet espers and how they're able to sense humans, that is even less reason to make it easier to construct TSFs to make the espers do their jobs better. Of course, consideration of these points will depend on what you are planning to write. Superior-chan (talk) 14:03, August 7, 2015 (UTC) The model kit of the 00M uses the 00R 1.5 as a base. As for what its base was in its short write-up, however, there's no word on it. It could be a 00A, or an 00F; the head design near the side head fin matches that of the two variants'. From what little I know of it and from what I can read from the write-up, the 00M is an aquisition for use with conventional carriers; warships more in capability like the USA's own, than the landing craft used by the IJN during Sadogashima. Since the IJN's typical jurisdiction of TSF/As only include their Type-81s, the 00M's primary competitors would have been the Typhoon, an actual carrier-capable TSF within their selections; however, apart from the maintanence issues, it was also never clarified what the Typhoon was going to replace; it could very well have been an option in case the XJF-01 didn't make it, since the consideration took place post 2001, when the Shiranui Second was already under development. The F-35 as a competitor was only mentioned during an April Fools' joke setup, and the F-18 Super Hornet was only to replace their Type-77s; it was never mentioned whether it was as a general stopgap, or in the role of a naval TSF force. In short, the 00M has nothing to replace or compete against, since the IJN has no carrier force (as of current mention; a name is given for a "medium carrier-type warship", but it appears in only one line in the whole of IW, and not once in any appearances has the Type-77 or the Type-94 been said to be capable of carrier operations (although my money is on the Type-77 if this point is ever brought back again); the Type-89 is not considered, since it's a F-15 variant, and one that was quickly discontinued). It depends on what you think makes viable G-element derived ammunition. Grey-11-tipped bullets that form micro black holes upon impact with the target may seem too high up on the shelf for Muv-Luv's tech level and it would be a a waste of G-material that they can't get any more of, considering the rate of ammo burn just for a single TSF. Most of the G-elements seem to have capabilities more focused on non-direct applications than as weapons. Superior-chan (talk) 17:37, August 8, 2015 (UTC) TSFiA Overhaul The header looks fine, future articles on TSFIA should have it too to show that it's a straight presentation of Muv-Luv material rather than a wiki article. I'd recommend reversing the italics; normal text is displayed normally while speech is in italics. It's easier on the eyes that way. The parts with the TSF's computer's lines seem over-stylized, though. They have the visual effect of paragraph titles more than being a part of the short story itself. I have nothing for the links in the article. I'll leave that one up to you. Superior-chan (talk) 12:50, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Question I'm not quite sure. The last cases I know of, the founder personally appointed them. Superior-chan (talk) 01:58, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Not to them for the time being, at any rate. I can give you the same permissions as my own if you need them. Superior-chan (talk) 06:04, September 30, 2015 (UTC) My actual user permission is "bureaucrat", which allows me to change membership statuses for people, including admin status. I don't really want to be "the guy giving admin stat to others" since I've been neither admin nor founder, but I've been considering the idea since the admins have not dropped by in a very long time. "Burden" isn't really an issue since site traffic only goes up upon new content release (SM pending VN being the typical example) but I would also like to expand the housekeeping group of this wiki, to, as you say, catch errors more frequently. Well, I'll change your user permissions first. If there're any issues, you can bring them up if you want to. Superior-chan (talk) 09:39, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Admin Gratz on adminhood. Kind of overdue though lol. David922 (talk) 08:43, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the UN guards page I made. Do think it's better to rename it to "Minor characters" and just group all the unknown characters there? David922 (talk) 09:31, October 2, 2015 (UTC) IJ Military Kanji The Japanese have no direct language equivalent to the term "Orbital Divers"; instead they are referred to by their literal descriptive/force-org. term of 軌道降下兵団 (kidou koka heidan), which translates to "Orbit/Orbital Descent Corps". (IW chapt. 8 pg. 228) Within the series, usage of the phrase "Orbital Divers" seems to have a dual status as an official military term and as an informal name to refer to orbit-dropped TSF troops. Superior-chan (talk) 17:18, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Imperial Guard This is from the Japanese Wikipedia about Muv-Luv Alternative: *''斯衛軍は将軍家及び五摂家（縁者含む）の警護を主任務とする日本独自の武装組織であり、組織としての位置づけは皇宮警察に近いが、部隊の編成や人事交流などの面は旧陸軍の近衛師団に近い。'' *''The IRG is a Japanese independent armed organization mainly tasked as the escorts of the Shogunate and the Five Regent Houses (inclusive of relatives). Their placement the organizational structure is fixed as being closely related to the Imperial Guard of the National Police Agency, their formation of units, personnel flow and others is closely related to that of the IRG of the old Army.'' While I can't identify the significance of the differences in written names between the two organizations, your assumption likely holds some truth to it given that the above passage implies that the IRL IG-NPA and the IJ-IRG exist side-by-side, and are both drawn from the defunct, original IRG. As for the inclusion of 日本帝国, this is more of an issue in typical official practice than in design. If it is to be included, then, as a title indicating that an organization is part of the EoJ, it has to be included on all representative emblems as well (Army, Army armor, Army TSF, Navy, Navy TSA, Navy Landing Units, Aerospace Intel, Aerospace HSST corps, Divers, etc.). Individual tactical-level (eg. battlegroup/aerospace/regiment/TSF squadron) emblems are exempt from this. Superior-chan (talk) 17:14, January 8, 2016 (UTC) IJ Fortified Suit Color Scheme I don't think there needs to be a specific reason for having a differentiating color scheme or not having one for the suits. It does make sense to have one, but even if there isn't, it's not a particularly glaring fault on the part of unit identification. There are other ways to differentiate units when not in combat, simple highlights on the armored riggings being one of them, and when in combat, suit color is a non-detail. Since the main military administration could swing either way, it falls to interpretation of current trends in-between the IJA/MDF and the IJN. For example, do they still have that tendency to overdo their efforts in trying to outdo each other? If so, differentiating colors might be more likely in order to foster a sense of being apart from "the blokes on the other side of the Japanese military" (if and only if they are supposed to retain some of their WWII rivalry). Suits don't really have "ace colors" as much as giant death machines do (neither should ace machines do, beyond having a personal emblem/kill markings, but that would be another matter for another day), but a highly-decorated or high-regarded unit could request for non-line troop colors without making it seem like a deliberate 4th-wall favoring. Alternatively, other units, like exoskeleton troopers, could be using suits with camo patterns (and on their battle exoskeletons as well) so that's one corner covered for acquisition of non-conventional equipment. Superior-chan (talk) 09:45, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Chronicles 04 Snippet Roughly about there. More literally, "I've heard from Mana. About that bold/brash man... ..." Superior-chan (talk) 09:02, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Lunatic Dawn Content F-4 Badge I don't think it says anything story-related, actually. 最も紆余曲折があり苦労した徽章。蒔島先生が多くのラフを出したがどれも決定に至らず、最終的にキーコーがF-4を意匠化したデザインとした。 Very complicated and troubling insignia. Mr. Makishima Azusa submitted many rough drafts but none were decided upon, finally Kouki(?) converted the F-4 design into an emblem. From which LD did this come from? Superior-chan (talk) 11:39, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Haha, I like your new avatar. I see you've finally crossed over to the dark side.Garmoe (talk) 06:53, April 2, 2016 (UTC) F-15J Spinoff? It's the Kagerou Kai from Ayu-Mayu Alternative. It is modified to run off the internal energies of its Sakimori pilot, which essentially gives it infinite generator power. Production companies are the Daikuuji zaibatsu and Mitsuhishi. During Ayu-Mayu, each F-15Kai that appeared is painted in a different color representing their pilots. Superior-chan (talk) 09:44, October 26, 2016 (UTC)